The Heavenly Broken Dragon
by Syphax
Summary: One of the strongest Evil-Dragon fell in love with a Human after she saved his life, Their union gave birth to a child, Hyoudou Issei, The wielder of the [Booster Gear] and the son of one of the strongest dragons that existed, One day...a tragedy befall on him leading his peaceful life to fell apart. Will he become a Broken Dragon? Or will he find something to protect? IsseixHarem
Dragons...Unlike the other beings like humans, devils, vampires, angels and so on they don't have a creator, a god or a progenitor no, They were born from power, large masses of energy who act freely and selfishly. But there was two dragons that exceeded the boundaries, they were dragon that transcended the being called 'dragon'...And that's why people accorded the two of them individually the title of a 'Dragon God', The first one was a certain Red Dragon who was called the 'Apocalypse Dragon' because his name was recorded on the Book of Revelation as one of the two legendary beasts who may cause the end of the world itself and because of his pure red color he was also called The True Red Dragon God Emperor and as time passed the other beings came up with other titles for him like The True Dragon or the Dragon of Dragons, his name is Great Red, a dragon who was born from the "illusions" of dreams, and the other 'Dragon God' is known as the Ouroboros Dragon or the infinite Dragon God and was born from 'nothingness' of infinity, his name is Ophis.

As the world evolved and time flowed by, Incredibly strong dragons were born...They weren't as strong as Great Red and Ophis but they were strong enough to slay gods from other factions, but only two of them really went out of the jar, The so-called [Heavenly-Dragons], Two dragons who was said to be eternal rivals, A red-one called Ddraig harboring the title of The Red Dragon Emperor and the White-one, Albion, The White Dragon Emperor, Those two fought for countless centuries. They lost their physical body before they could determine the victor of their legendary rivality...Following those two, Six dragons appeared and were titled as " The Dragon-Kings ", Their strentgh was said to be equal to the original Lucifer, Their name were : Tiamat the [Chaos Karma Dragon] the strongest Dragon-king, Tannin [Blaze Meteor Dragon] recorded on the bible, Fafnir the [Gigantis Dragon] the Golden Dragon-king from the Norse, Yu-Long [Mischievous Dragon] the youngest Dragon-king, Midgarsormr [Sleeping Dragon] the son of the Norse god Loki and lastly...Vritra the [Prison Dragon] who was the first **_Evil Dragon._**

And beside the two dragon-gods, the heavenly-dragons and the six dragon-kings who didn't shown any groundless hostility against the other beings a certain group of abnormaly strong dragons appeared and it wasn't an understatement to call them 'Broken Dragon' or 'Evil Dragons', They were agressive and psychotic dragons who were interested only in fighting and killing others, they're pure battle-maniacs that do not show any compasion, love for anything expect fighting.

Well, most of them were killed or sealed by Human heroes or gods of other mythologies that acknowledged and recognized those beasts as threats to their own race, The strongest and most dangerous ones were Crom Cruach, Apophis, Azi Dahaka, Grendel, Ladon, Nidhögrr and Yamato-no-Orochi.

Even if it was clear and true that all of those mentionned dragons were broken, crazy and dangerous...There was an exception, out of those seven Evil-Dragons, one felt love, love for a woman who was a normal Human...It was unprecedented, An Evil-Dragon falling in love with a Human? If someone who knew of the supernatural world heared an absurdity like that it was certain that he would say something on the lines of 'Nonsense' or eventually laugh to his heart content, But even so, An Evil Dragon fell in love with a human and mated with her, giving birth to his child, a boy who was Half-Human and Half-Dragon, A demidrake who's father was one of the strongest Dragons who tread upon earth...

{Human Realm - Kuoh Town, Japan - Hyoudou Household}

"Iseee~ Waaaake up~"

The feminine voice echoed inside a normal two-story terrace house with a light blue exterior, a boy around 5 or 6 years old with a solid gray shirt accompagnied by a white short was rubbing tiredly his solid grey colored eyes while walking down stairs, he had brown unruffled hair with a silvery-white fringe on the left.

"...Okaa-sama..Fuaaa~..Morning" After he entred to what seems to be the kitchen the boy called Ise greeted tiredly a beautiful woman who has long brown hair and blue eyes, She looked to be in her late 20's, Her hair color was exactly the same as Ise's, she even has the same silvery-white fridge he has, and as he already stated, That woman is his mother.

"Lazy as always, I see. Here, your breakfast" Ise's mom put a bowl of milk on the table, The boy took place on a chair and asked his mother before he began eating

"Mm Thanks, Where is Otou-sama?"

At the moment he asked the question, she put her hand on her forehead and sighed heavily before she pointed to the couch in front of the TV, from where Ise was he could see a tall well-built man with light-brown skin, Solid dark colored hair who was sleeping peacefully on the couch while the TV was on.

"He wake up just five minutes ago and yet..." The woman was saying that in a low voice while a vein popped on her forehead, she walked towards the sleeping man and struck the young male with a paper fan, that she brought out from visibly nowhere, right on his head

*Slap~*

"...Kuh! *cough*..A-Ayame..O-Outch! It hurts!" The man opened his eyes revealing their grey colored eyes, The same ones as Ise's, expect his eyes were piercing and gave a bizzare feeling, But Ise's mom, Ayame, looked down on her husband with half opened eyes and said with an angry voice.

"You're giving a wrong example for Ise! You two are too alike, at least don't behave like a 6 years old boy, Apo-kun."

"I said to not call me like that!"

"Then try to be more like an adult!"

"Kuh..How could, I, The great Apophis-"

*Slap!*

" _I said behave like an adult, or maybe you want to taste a third hit?_ "

"*cough*...*cough...O-Okay, I-I'm sorry"

"...Well since it's already late, take this and be going to buy these ingredients, i'm going to prepare a cake"

"Huh? Okay, i guess. Hey Ise want to go out with me?"

"No thanks, I have to do my homework"

"Hey, hey there's no point in doing that kind of stuff, here I'll show ya some of your daddy's magic"

Apophis summoned a small light-blue flame on the tip of each of his fingers making Ise stare at him with sparks on his eyes

"Ha! You'll never get tired of it right? I'm awesom-"

*Slap!*

"*Cough*...Ayame-"

When he turned to his wife, He could see the anger on his eyes, her gaze were more intense than the one Hades gave him when he stole his famous [Hell fire] after his rampage on the realm of the dead, How could a human be so frightening? He always asked this question to himself since he started living with his beloved, A human female yet with no offensive ability, How could her presence be so strong? Maybe a Dragon's weakness was Dragon-slaying weapons then his proper mate? For the sake of the two dragons gods, He was one of the 10 strongest beings and the strongest Evil Dragon, A title shared with a certain Crom Cruach, But even so he was by no means weak! Humans sure are special.

"But in the end mommy is the strongest!" Issei innocent yet confident declaration made the [Eclipse Dragon] giggle a little, well it couldn't be helped, who thought that this same dragon who fought countless battles, participated in countless wars, killed countless beings, this dragon who fought against gods head on, the same one who was feared because of his power, that one who was said to be malicious, dangerous, crazy, How could he not find this situation funny?. Yesterday he was comitting blood-baths and today he was here, in the human realm, enjoying a peaceful life with his mate and his child, Well it was thanks to that person, who always is ready to unsheathe her paper-fan.

* * *

{8 Years ago }

* * *

{The Realm of the Dead - Purgatory}

"...Apophis, How dare you...Eating the hell fire who was burning since eternity! You will pay it with your life!"

"Bring it on, God of the dead. I will show you what this mere Evil Dragon can do"

"Confident as always I see, Need I to remember you that you were just one of my mere servants?"

"As an olympian God, I guess that- no I think that you already know it, Dragons aren't beings you can toy with. Even, As, Evil Dragons, Maybe broken from your perspective but the pride held but a Dragon will not fade and that's certainly the only thing that will remain until the last breath of each one of our race. Even Crom Cruach, at the end betrayed Balor and took his leave"

"Enough talk, Barastyr!" When Hades shouted 'Barastyr', a Grim Reaper with a clown's mask appeared from behind him, and without any warning he directly rushed towards Apophis with a...strange looking sword, A solid black sword with some golden ornaments.

"A Grim Reaper wielding a sword instead of a scythe?" Apophis, who was in his human form, asked visibly surprised.

"[Eclipse Dragon], Today you will die by my hand" The so-called Barastyr said with a voice full of confidence.

Another Grim Reaper appeared from nowhere and stood in front of Hades while watching the spar he thought

 _'Barastyr...An ultimate-class who's strength is without a doubt on par with mine, And that sword of his...It has been awhile since Hades-sama called out a legendary Grim Reaper, It surely shows how much Apophis is regarded as a threat by him...'_

Barastyr was slashing his sword very skillfully but couldn't even touch Apophis who was dodging swiftly.

"I guess it's time to test that [Evil Flames] of that realm of yours, Here Take it" Apophis covered his right fist with blue fire and crashed it on the Grim Reapers stomach

"Burn to Ashes" When he said that, The blue fire covered the whole body of Barastyr, seconds later, all what remained of him was a pill of greyish ash.

"...H-H-Hades-sama...H-He took down...One attack...Barastyr..."

"So that's how it is huh, Damn Evil Dragon...I guess there's no way you'll get satisfied nor get annihilated if you don't fight against me"

"...It's so much of an honor to have a major god from Mount Olympus as an opponent"

"You sure know how to talk, But I guess it's time to show you and maybe for you to understand...The difference between a God who's ranked as one of the ten strongest existences and a mere Broken Dragon, Pluto gather all the Ultimate-classes Grim Reapers and make sure to put up a strong Barrier around this castle"

"...H-Hades-sama..."

"Evil Dragons aren't beings that will go down while their opponent is holding back, even a little bit, That's common sense"

*DUN*

"That's why... **I will not hold back** "

The malicious aura and the overwhelming aura eminatting from Hades's continued to grow at an exagerated speed, The ground beneath him started to show numerous cracks, The castle was certainly made in a way to be able to withstand more or less everything, it was very sturdy and yet, Only the pressure given by Hades's aura was able to damage it..

Then, a really creepy phenomen happened, Hades's body began to be covered by flesh! His skeletonous body began to gain flesh! After it ended, The god of the dead was no more a skeleton but looked like a normal person...Well the only thing that differ would be the absence of his eyes, Instead of it he had just 2 black holes.

Apophis on the other hand just showed a bitter smile as sweat dropped out from his head, It was just like it was said! Hades really was a god among gods, His title as one of the ten strongest beings wasn't just for show, Judging from his aura if Apophis was to compare it with the Orignial Lucifer, [The Morning Star] as he was called back then in heaven, Then Hades would certainly be like 10 or 11 times stronger than him!

"Kukukuku"

Hades looked towards Apophis, well even if he seem to not have eyes he could probably see...After all there are beings that can fly without having wings, Yes, Hades looked towards Apophis and was shown certainly the most unexpected to see, Apophis was laughing!

 **"Apophis...Is there something to laugh about? Don't you feel any fear? Or maybe you are finally welcoming death?"**

"Kukukuku-"

As apophis was laughing, he was interrupted after he was sent crashing on the barrier that the direct subordinates of Hades summoned, He looked around him while his vision was a little blurry he could see around 20 or 30 Grim Reapers outside the barrier that had there hands glowing in a dark color, certainly alimenting the barrier with their own power, The broken dragon stood up weakly and felt a sharp pain from his stomach.

"...T-That's...To be expected from H-Hades" He mumbled that under his breath after he deduced that he was punched by the Olympian god, He was so fast that even he couldn't catch him with his eyes, such tremendous speed and power..

 **"Stop holding back, and transform into your true form already!"** At Hades shout, Apophis smirked and a dark colored aura began to come out from his body

 **"?!"**

Hades wore a surprised expression after he felt the power coming out from his opponent, [Eclipse Dragon] as he was called back after his apparition in the ancient Egypt, Apophis became the servant of Hades before the Great War, He was promised by Hades to fight the most dangerous and strongest beings that this world had to give, The evil dragon didn't really mind being a 'simple servant' if he was given the possibility to fight to his heart content and furthermore Hades ,as a god, was among the ones that could control or should i say that have the affinity to deal with the [Evil Dragons] much like Balor who was able to somehow make Crom Cruach his servant and it was the same thing that happened to Hades and Apophis, and as decades, hundered years passed, Hades observed the rapid growth of the broken dragon, But he never felt such a pressure.

"I guess that taking you without unleashing my true power is impossible afterall"

The moment Apophis said that, black scales covered his whole body who began to morph, two pair of black and large wings appeared from his back before he completely transformed into a large black scaled western dragon, the pressure given by him was no inferior given by Hades himself!

 **"Unlike the other dragons, I can unleash all my power only when i transform into my true form. I'm really bad with shapeshifting kukuku"**

 **"H-How-"** Before Hades could finish, He was sent crashing into the barrier by a punch given by the large dragon, Maybe it was a little less powerful that the one of Hades's but the intensity was really something else.

 **"Did you really thought that i will go down without putting up a fight? That's pretty stupid coming from you Hades, Dragons aren't beings that you can take on carelessly"**

 **"Damn you...!"**

Hades suddenly summoned a strange looking black helmet that he immediately put on on top of his head before he...disappeared from sight.

 **"...!"** Apophis widened his eyes when he found himself being hit from various directions, The large western dragon was losing his ground against Hades who became for god know why...Invisible!

The evil dragon tried to resist but couldn't see Hades, even if he could sense his extermely strong power he couldn't exactly deduce where he was because of the rapid pace the God of the Dead was moving, each punch or kick given by the ruler of the [Realm of the Dead] was overwhelming powerful! enough to cause Apophis to feel that all his body was aching from its core, A pain that excited the [Evil Dragon]. After all, the broken dragons lived for destroying others even if the price to pay for it was your own destruction.

Pushed back to the edge, Apophis crashed on the barrier for a second time while coughing some blood but a smirk could be seen appearing on his face.

 **"...S-So this is the so-called [Helm of Darkness]...!"**

The [Helm of Darkness] was a helm given to Hades by the cyclops after they were freed from the Titanomachy, This helm was one of the weapons created by those cyclops, it was said that it could render the wearer invisible to the eyes of both humans and gods.

 **"...You shouldn't feel down, Forcing me to use the strongest weapon i possess was really unexpected even from you"**

 **"Kukuku...Do you think that i will surrender just because you became invisible?"**

 **"...!"**

Hades was surprised but what Apophis was trying to do...The serpent from the nile was covering his whole body with...Blue fire! An extermely dangerous move since it said that the Underworld's fire would burn everyone who came in contact with it...even its wielder!

The [Evil flame] he used against that Barastyr...He was covering his gigantic body with it! While doing that, Hades could see the happy expression on Apophis's face.

 **"Hahaha! How exalting! Pushing me to do some dangerous things like that!"**

 **"You damn...Crazy dragon!"**

Crazy was the least that could the Olympian god say, Trying to touch the infamouse blue-fire of hell was already synonym of curse and danger but the being who stood in front of Hades covered himself with that fire, It was more reckless than reckless, It was a miracle that Apophis stood there alive and totally fine.

Hades, still invisible, rushed towards the dragon who was covered in the blue fire, covering him like an aura, Kronos's son sent a powerful punch covered in jet-black aura to Apophis from behind him but...

 **"Ghaaaaaaaa!"**

The god of the dead cried in pain when he touched Apophis, or should i say, the blue-fire that was covering him.

 **"So it works even on gods huh..."** Apophis didn't lost time and sent a sharp yet strong punch on the direction from the painful cry came, Luckily for the broken dragon, His punch connected with something that he couldn't see, probably Hades, it gave a large sound, Hades was sent back and the helmet dropped from his head, making him visible again, He was coughing dark colored blood. Even with the absence of his eyes, the way he looked towards Apophis was enough to melt Cocytus's ice.

 **"So it can...*pant*...enhance strength as well..."**

 **"*cough* You seem to *cough* loose some stamina *cough*"**

 **"Haa, You received important damage from this punch, it was unexpected, Maybe you held your guard down? You know, Making yourself invisible is not useful when you can't touch your opponent"**

Without wasting anymore time, Apophis rushed towards Hades head on and began an explosive offensive, countless punches and kicks landed on Hades's body without he could do anything, even for him it was astonishing...How could that dragon enhance his strentgh to this extent using that hell fire? without even talking about his speed, The God of the dead couldn't lift a finger against Apophis in that moment, He was too strong... Even the barrier made by the small army of Ultimate-class Grim Reapers began to show some cracks, proof of the intensity of the fight.

the Broken Dragon blue-fire aura began to reduce in density, and he began to pant heavily before he could back away to recuperate his breath, Hades sent a ball of jet-black energy towards Apophis, making him lose his balance for a second.

 **"Looks like you weren't that strong, Well even if a Maou-class being interfered in this battle he would certainly perish only by the aftermath of our attacks"**

Apophis said that with a victorious smirk on his face, But Hades only sighed tiredly and stood up, On his hands a golden sword was summoned, But the point of the sword was tainted with a red color, a deep pure red color, it looked like blood, Apophis sensed a great malice directed at him by the sword, or by the blood precisely, he intently looked to the sword before Hades began to speak

 **"Looks like...I have to play dirty, After all...I don't want our fight to affect my Realm..."**

The God of the dead said that confidently, Suddenly Apophis made a face as he understood something

 **"Don't tell me...! You bastard...!"**

 **"Sorry but...I don't have a seat in Mount Olympus like Zeus or Poseidon...I will use the hate of the biblic god's himself to eradicate you!"**

Refering to the biblic god's hate is directly refering to Samael, the Angel who fell be

 **"Kukuku...! I maybe reckless, but-" Apophis opened a strange looking gate who appeared on the floor, suddenly...**

 ***Crack* *Crack* *Crack***

All the 30 Grim Reapers surrounded the Dragon and began to attack him while wielding their scythes, but Apophis quickly wiped half of them with a single swing of his hand who was covered in the [Evil Flames], Hades took the chance and planted his sword on the dragon's torso.

 **"Ghhhhhhhhhhhaa"**

 **Following the painful cry** of the dragon, his aura begin to decrease dangerously and blood kept gushing from the wound where the sword was implanted.

 **"Using Samael's blood...Bastard...!"**

 **"I guess it's your end, Apophis. Any final words?"**

 **"...That's pathetic...*cough*...You couldn't defeat me with your power alone...*cough*...Then..."**

Apophis's aura who were decreasing exponentially just a second ago began to increase again, Apophis grinned before he summoned several orbs of [Evil Flames] around him that he launched some towards Hades and the other towards The remaining Grim Reapers, Hades concentrated his aura on his hands and countred the fire-ball with an attack of his own while The Grim Reapers tried to counter it with their scythe but it wasn't enough and 4 or 5 of them perished just by blocking it.

The evil dragon took advantage of the situation and escaped through the gate he summoned earlier.

"Hades-sama...Apophis escaped through the [Dragon Gate]"

 **"..."**

"Would you like to research for him and try to recuperate the [Evil Flame] that he ate?"

 **"Enough Pluto...! I don't want to deal with him, And the Hell's fire certainly perished with him...Samael's curse affect even the Soul of the dragon"**

"B-But.."

 **"I said, ENOUGH!"**

 _'Damn Evil Dragon...Since when were you that strong...?'_

Hades said to himself, It was a legitim question...After all that black scaled dragon has gone toe to toe against him- You could even say that he was stronger than Hades in term of power...What would've happened if Hades didn't used Samael's blood...!

"Hades-sama, Did you predicted that Apophis would betray us? and That's why you already prepared a sword who was tainted with Samael's blood?"

 **"...Balor downfall, Reached all the factions. It was said before he got rid by Lugh, he was severely injured...Certainly because of Crom Cruach."**

"How could've those...Evil existences reach this level...?"

 **"...Unpredictable...That's certainly the most fitting word for dragons..."**

{Somewhere on The Human Realm}

The Dragon Gate opened and what appeared was Apophis on his Human form with the sword still on his torso, Blood was dripping from several parts of his body, add to that the state of exhausion he was in, The [Eclipse Dragon] dropped on the floor.

He looked around him and deduced that he was in a forest, The sky was blue...So it was certainly the Human World...As long as it wasn't purple it was alright.

"...Kuku- *cough*...Seems like...*cough*...I will die here..."

Apophis couldn't move, it was like his body was shattered...With each breath he took, he could feel how injured he was...

He tried to touch the golden sword on his Torso and tried to extract it but-

"Ghaaaaaaaaaa...It hurts! It hurts!"

He couldn't even move that sword, He was thinking even if he could extract it then the pain he would feel will without a doubt kill him, That's how painful the ultimate poison for dragons were...! Did the God of Bible held so much hate towards Dragons?

"Kukuk- *cough* Looks like I will not see where the dragons would end up *cough* Huh Crom, Do you find this death of mine *cough* Pathetic?"

The grey colored eyes of Apophis began to seem lifeless, Blood couldn't stop dripping out from his whole body, He then felt a presence...Certainly a Human judging from the aura he is feeling.

He turned his head to the right while he was lying on his back.

What greeted his blurry sight, was a Human woman with blue eyes...The same blue that the [Evil Flames] he stole from Hades's realm...How ironic he said to himself...The woman had long silky brown hair with a silver fringe on the front, Her body was flawless and her skin was white as snow...For a moment he thought that this creature weren't Human, definitively not...She was beautiful, even for him who wasn't really paying attentions to the appearences he couldn't deny it.

"M-Mister! Y-You were stabbed?! What happened!"

The human rushed towards the young male who couldn't even utter a word, he wasn't in condition to do so...He didn't have any energy left anyway, It was even a miracle that he was conscious.

"M-Mister! W-Wait! D-Don't move!"

Apophis chuckled mentally, and said to himself. He couldn't even speak, how could he afford to move?

It was the first time, on centuries that Apophis let a Human approach him this close.

"I-I will move the sword!" The female declared that while shivering a little, her hands were trembling.

Apophis widened his eyes and said tried to move or to cry but it wasn't possible.

 _'NO NO NO! DON'T DO IT YOU MISERABLE HUMAN NOOO'_

He cried mentally, He coudn't do anything else afterall...The Human's trembling hands approached the golden sword planted on his torso and touched lightly the sword before pulling it out.

Apophis fainted before he could see it, he was sure that he was going to die anyway.

"N-Now...M-Mister? A-Are you O-Okay?"

When she noticed the poor Apophis was no longer unconscious, she...sighed?

"N-Now I-I can use it..."

A green light appeared on both her hands, before two green rings appeared, one in each of her hands, then she touched lightly and carefully the torso of the well toned man and a green warm aura covered entirely his body...

It lasted 3 minutes but the wounds began to heal slowly, On the other hand the human female...was panting a little while sweat dripped out from her forehead.

"W-What kind...of injury is this...! T-There's no way that sword could do something like that..."

She reached that conclusion after she saw how slow her healing was.

"C-Could that sword...is meant to injure the soul and not the physical body?...Either way that guy is really tough."

After several minutes that seem like eternity to the young woman, the state of the man was stabilized and his life was no longer in danger...But now she was faced to another problem...

"How can I drag him towards the house?..."

{Kuoh Town - Main Shrine}

A certainy young man opened his eyes, and looked around him. It was an unfamiliar sight, He suddenly felt a familiar presence.

He turned his head to the left and saw the brown-haired woman that...extracted the sword...? She was sleeping on a chair

He looked towards his torso and found that there's no sword, he couldn't feel any pain...Wait? He was in a bed?

"...Did that human healed me?"

He couldn't help but reach that conclusion, Was that human- That miserable and powerless existence able to heal a Dragon...who was infected by Samael's curse...?

What kind of sick joke was it?

"Nnn~...Mister?"

"How did you-"

*Slap!*

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I SPENT ALL MY STAMINA HEALING THAT CURSED WOUND OF YOURS AND DRAG YOUR HEAVY ASS ALL THE WAY TOWARDS MY SHRINE AND THE FIRST THING YOU SAY AFTER YOU WAKE UP IS HOW DID I HEAL YOU?"

"..."

Apophis was speechless, He was hit...with a paperfan...by a Human...who healed him...?, The brown-haired woman blushed a little when she saw Apophis holding his head, She bowed her head and apologized

"I-I'm sorry...My name is A-Ayame Hyoudou, You can call me Amane"

The [Eclipse Dragon] widened his eyes, was that human crazy? He thought to himself but didn't say it, He don't want to get it but whatever demonic weapons she used against him seconds ago...That paperfan was stronger than the sword of Barastyr...

"I'm Apophis"

"A-po-phis? Can I call you Apo-kun?"

"Apo-kun? No, I'm Apophis! And stop joking around miserable Human! How did you heal me?"

"Miserable? Huh? Wasn't me who saved you? You're the miserable one here! And stop calling me a Human! Aren't you one?! By the way, I will not answer anything until you decide to tell me what happened to you! I never saw a wound like that"

"First things first, I'm not a Human, I'm a Dragon"

Amane looked towards Apophis with her widened eyes, but...

"A dragon? Pfft~ Hahahahahahaha!"

Her laugh echoed through the shrine, Amane was wiping her tears while laughing heavily causing Apophis to feel insulted, a vein popped out on his forehead and said angrily

"What's the matter? You don't believe me?"

Amane began to laugh more, on the other hand Apophis sighed heavily and...

*Vssssssh*

Two pair of jet-black dragonic wings bursted out from his back, Immediately, Amane stop laughing.

"Huh? You believe me now?" Apophis tried to move but suddenly fall on the bed, He couldn't even stand on his legs.

"...You will not be able to move...Until at least 2 or 3 more weeks..." Amane said that while she examined carefully the wings of Apophis.

"Hey, It's your first time meeting with a Dragon?"

"...I never thought that they existed..."

"You don't know about the supernatural?" Apophis asked, Amane answered by nodding her head making him sigh tiredly.

"...Then let me tell you who I am, Do you know about the Egyptian Mythology?"

And that's how, Apophis, The [Eclipse Dragon], One of the strongest dragon that existed...encountred the female Human that soon changed him.

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo That's it!**

 **I always wanted to write a story about Issei being the son of Apophis, And don't worry about the next Chapter of The Kitsune Dragon Emperor, I will update the story soon.**

 **The Heavenly Broken Dragon Emperor is a story that I wanted to write, and Know that I will not abandon my other story because of it. It's just that i wanted to try something else, and to be honest, I wrote this chapter for myself.**

 **So this is it, And yes, as I already said in TKDE, My English is really really really bad because its not my native language or anything. I can speak Arabic, French but English was just a language that i tried to learn for fun, so please go easy on me.**

 **...I guess that's all, Please please please Review your suggestions and what do you think about this story.**

 _ **The next Chapter : Dragon Outrage - Destruction of Heaven.**_

 **\- Syphax.**


End file.
